


Celestial Summoner's Guide

by Snazzy_Snake



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Eventually godlike, Overpowered, Overpowered Original Character, Powerful, Summoner - Freeform, apathetic, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snazzy_Snake/pseuds/Snazzy_Snake
Summary: A stranger wakes up in Earth bet with powers. Powers that ramp up through the summoning of creatures and grows alarmingly quickly. Not exactly a bad thing when waking up in Worm. Now he just has to gain enough to power both discreetly and quickly so he can remain independent of both the gangs and the Protectorate. He will make his own way regardless of others. X-over elemets.Note: this fic is a companion fic to the real fanfic Celestial Summoner.Celestial Summoner URL: https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/27076993
Comments: 21
Kudos: 8
Collections: Celestial Summoner





	Celestial Summoner's Guide

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brockton's Celestial Forge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949661) by [Lord Roustabout (Lord_Roustabout)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Roustabout/pseuds/Lord%20Roustabout). 



> Hey, I was inspired by Lord Roustabout's 'Brockton's Celestial Forge'. It is an amazing fic that inspired me to write mine. This is my first fic so it is probably garbage but please go check out his work. If you couldn't tell by the name, and a little by the power his work made me come up with this.

Summoning Guide

**Summoner Perks:**

  * _Summoner earns (50 + ( summoner’s skill perk)) x (total bonuses) = Points per day. Base 50 points per day._
  * _Current points per day = (50 + (0)) x 2.8 = 55 points per day_
  * _Bonuses are permanent modifiers, they remain even after the death of creatures._
  * _Summoner’s power is immune to thinker abilities **all thinker** powers will work as if his power and by extension creatures are invisible and don't exist. Summoner will still appear though he will appear completely normal._
  * _Nothing acquired directly or indirectly through the summoning guide can be recognised and connected to its source material i.e. Ddraig cannot be connected to high school dxd, however, he can be compared to myths surrounding ‘Y Ddraig Goch’_
  * _Creatures cannot be mastered (not human enough or overridden by hivemind)_
  * _Summoner cannot be mastered in most ways (hivemind connection makes it too weird, however some powers such as Regent’s can affect the body and even take control though he cannot access the hivemind or the Summoner menu)_
  * _Creatures hold absolute loyalty to Summoner_
  * _Creatures retain personality and emotions, however, they remain loyal to the hivemind and summoner above all else._
  * _Others cannot master the creatures summoned (even if they are bugs or something *cough Skitter *cough)_
  * _Creatures can be purchased multiple times except for Celestial creatures_
  * _Powers come from ROB. Powers do not come from entities, no shard, similar to most thinker powers Summoner’s power is invisible to shards, somewhat invisible to entities (won’t really be noticed until meaningful interaction_
  * _Celestial units do not require sustenance and sleep_
  * _Hive mind connection reaches across space and dimensions, there is no way of being disconnected from the hivemind except through death_
  * _Creatures summoned will not be displaced from their home universe. They will either be copies or creations of the ROB itself_



**Buffs = Individual costs = 5% bonus to points earned per day**

  * Summoner's skill – Increases base points earned per day by 15. **Repeatable. Cost 300 points. Can only be purchased a total of 10 times**.



  * Increased speed – Significantly increases the speed of all creatures summoned or not, summoner also receives a lesser boost. **Repeatable**. **Cost 1000 points**



  * Increase regeneration – Significantly increases regeneration capability and speed with all creatures, summoner also receives a lesser boost. **Repeatable**. **Cost 1500 points**



  * Increased toughness – Significantly increases the toughness of all creatures summoned or not, summoner also receives a lesser boost. **Repeatable**. **Cost 1000 points**



  * Increased strength – Significantly increases the strength of all creatures summoned or not, summoner also receives a lesser boost. **Repeatable**. **Cost 1000 points**



  * Increased intelligence – Significantly increases the intelligence of all creatures summoned or not, summoner also receives a lesser boost. **Repeatable**. **Cost 1000 points**



  * Increased stealth – Significantly increases stealth capabilities of all creatures summoned or not, summoner also receives a lesser boost. **Repeatable**. **Cost 1000 points**



  * Remote Summoning – Creatures can be summoned at the locations of other creatures. **Cost 1500 points**



  * Stranger effect – People and technology will overlook your weaker creatures and summons at first glance. Particularly those are smaller and less noticeable. Does little for very large and noticeable creatures. **Cost 250 points**



  * Fodder Upkeep – Fodder units do not require upkeep (sustenance and sleep). **Cost 200 points**



  * Drone Upkeep – Drone units do not require upkeep (sustenance and sleep). **Cost 350 points**



  * Warrior Upkeep – Warrior units do not require upkeep (sustenance and sleep). **Cost 2500 points**



  * Royal Upkeep – Royal units do not require upkeep (sustenance and sleep). **Cost 20,000 points**



  * Epic Upkeep – Epic units do not require upkeep (sustenance and sleep). **Cost 200,000 points**



  * Legendary Upkeep – Legendary units do not upkeep (sustenance and sleep). **Cost 1.5 Million points**



  * Extra Upkeep – Extra units do not upkeep (sustenance and sleep). **Cost 5,000 points**



  * Summoner Upkeep – Summoner does not require upkeep (substance and sleep). **Cost 750 points**



  * Silver touch - $2500 dollars are added to your bank account. **Repeatable. Cost 3000 points**



  * Gold touch - $7500 dollars are added to your bank account. **Repeatable. Cost 6000 points**



  * Royal administration – You are capable of infinite multitasking and micromanagement of the creatures under your control. The intelligence of creatures boosts total intelligence of hive mind. **Cost 100,000 points**



  * Immortal Hive Mind – Your mind does not reside in your body. So long as one creature is alive your mind and powers will remain. Memories, skills and more are retained by the hive mind and can be shared. **Cost 150,000 points**



**Fodder = 75 points = 10% bonus to points earned per day**

  * Random flying snakes – _Literally just snakes that can ‘swim’ through the air at regular snake speed usually not venomous and rarely a threat. Summons 20 randomised snakes. Very limited intelligence. Can reproduce._



  * Stealth lizard – _Summons 5 lizards that specialise in stealth. The lizards are small, gecko-like creatures with the capability to turn invisible and follow basic orders. Can turn invisible, still shows up on infrared and other scanning methods. Limited intelligence can follow basic commands._



  * Zombies – _20 zombies. Fast zombies, capable of running and performing actions with near human dexterity. Unable to infect anyone else. Unable to regenerate at all. Very limited intelligence._



  * Death Hounds (Skyrim) – _Ferocious dog-like creatures that act as servants and guards to vampires. Matte black with a mouthful of jagged teeth and long claws, the Death Hound’s bite is unnaturally cold. Summons 2 death hounds. Fast and possess a strong bite. Unable to regenerate. Limited intelligence._



**Drone = 125 points = 20% bonus to points earned per day**

  * Eye-fly – _A lot of flies and a lot of eyes. Where the fly’s head should be there are instead far too many eyes. Summons 2000 eye-flies which connect to the hivemind, rarely use for anything other than short-range recon. No intelligence. Can reproduce_



  * Spider recon – _Possess zero combat capability this spider is capable of climbing and looking, nothing else. 360-degree vision. Very small and unnoticeable, decent hearing. Summons 50 spiders. Good at surveillance, very limited intelligence but is capable of consulting with hivemind to identify obvious threats such as capes. Can reproduce quickly._



  * Skeever pack – _Near feral dog-sized rodents. A single bite from one of these can immediately afflict the target with a variety of diseases. Summons 6 Skeevers. Can excavate and has some combat ability. Reproduce relatively quickly and grow at an impressive rate. Limited intelligence._



  * 2 Pollywog Demogorgons (Stranger Things) – _2 palm-sized pollywogs, completely defenceless and basically completely useless. Grows legs in 3 days (froggogorgan) from there to a catlike creature in 5 days (catogorgan) and from there to deomodog in 2 days. After reaching this stage it takes another week for the demodog to reach full Demogorgon stage. Only once it is fully grown may the Demogorgons access the upside-down, a mirror dimension of the world. Demogorgons can use the upside-down to travel quickly from one location to another as well as bring other creatures and objects into the upside-down and out again. Cannot reproduce on their own, Demogorgons can create ‘portals’ to the upside-down that others can enter and exit._



  * Troll (Skyrim) – _Randomly chooses a frost troll or a regular troll. Trolls possess inhuman strength and hide much tougher than humans, frost trolls even more so than regular ones. One random troll. Can reproduce with two trolls, however, the creation of new trolls is extremely slow. Enhanced strength, toughness and regeneration factor._



  * Skeletons and Draugr (Skyrim) – _Summons skeletons and Draugr. Skeletons possess leather armour and glass bows with steel arrows. Draugr possess ancient Nord amour and ancient Nord great axe and great sword each. Summons 2 Draugr and 2 skeletons. Skeletons are not very durable can place bones back into their place rather than heal. Draugr can heal but at a regular human rate._



**Warrior = 1000 points = 150% bonus to points earned per day**

  * Arogog and Mosag (Harry Potter) – _The progenitors of thee acromantula colony in the forbidden forests, in addition to their deadly size, venom and web these spiders have cunning intelligence to back it up. Together they are capable of creating numerous acromantula eggs. Below average human-level intelligence. Can spin webs and set traps._



  * Manticore (Percy Jackson) – _A deadly mythological creature_ _with the body of a lion and a scorpion tail this manticore is capable of firing paralysing spines from its tail addition to using it as a melee weapon. Human-level intelligence. Capable of managing and carrying out orders through the hivemind as well as issuing them to others._



  * Indominus Rex (Jurassic park) – _Brought into being by science this ferocious predator is far too deadly for entertainment parks. Invisibility, internal temperature manipulation, slow but present regeneration, human-level intelligence. Incapable of reproduction._



  * Large hellhound (Percy Jackson) – _A rather common monster in the Percy Jackson series this hellhound is abnormally large around the size of a garbage truck. As with all hellhounds, it is ferocious and capable of shadow travelling and taking others with it. Despite its large size, it cannot take many/large creatures with it when shadow travelling. Large hellhound. Can shadow travel and take small creatures/objects with it. Limited intelligence._



  * Deathclaw (Fallout). _Known for their deadly nature, Deathclaws are very strong, durable and fast. They possess claw-like digits and are near unmatched in combat in the wastelands. Great resistance to toxins, suffocation, fire and other effects. Cannot reproduce. Limited intelligence._



  * Chaurus Reaper (Skyrim) – _A Chaurus reaper queen and two regular Chaurus, fearsome combatants on their own and greater together. Can reproduce (make Chaurus eggs which hatch into Chaurus hunters which grow into Chaurus). Limited intelligence._



**Royal = 10000 points = 1500% bonus to points earned per day**

  * Durnehviir (Skyrim) – _Summoned from the Soul Cairn he has been granted freedom from the Ideal Masters. Despite this Durnehviir is still undead and can survive fatal wounds, only once he has suffered enough damage will he ‘disperse’ and reform in the Soul Cairn. Wounds will not heal outside of Soul Cairn. Durnehviir once summoned can travel freely to and from the Soul Cairn. Durnehviir cannot take anyone or anything with him when he travels to and from. Durnehviir can only appear from Soul Cairn in places he has physically been. Can travel from Soul Cairn to other dimensions if he has been there. Reforming in the Soul Cairn takes a few days but is effectively immortal._



  * King Kong (Kong Skull Island) – _32m tall ape, Kong demonstrates impressive strength, speed and pain resistance. Kong’s durability is difficult to determine as though he appears capable of being wounded without any extreme measures, he also simultaneously demonstrates his resistance to being set on fire via napalm then gets up and fights the Adult Crawler to death with some help. It is also stated that Kong is still growing and implied that he will become equal to Godzilla. Has enough intelligence to use basic weapons and tactics. Can leap far and scale cliffs and obstacles quickly. Has enhanced senses. Poor healing factor. Adult size is around 100 metres tall. Incapable of reproduction._



  * Adult Skullcrawler (Kong Skull Island) – _Only slightly smaller than Kong, the ‘Skull Devil’ is Kong’s most fearsome opponent. Skullcrawler’s possess a nimble and powerful tongue capable of grabbing or gripping prey in combat. In addition to its impressive size and strength, the Skullcrawler is capable of burrowing quickly. Intelligent enough to recognise traps and set them itself. Skullcrawler’s can sense hot blooded lifeforms from miles away. Incapable of reproduction._



  * Ladon (Percy Jackson) – _A bronze scaled, hundred-headed mythical creature, this beast is renowned for guarding the apples of immortality. Possessing extremely toxic venom this creature is also capable of regenerate heads (and other body parts) at a speed that would put a hydra to shame. Unfortunately, this creature does not grow additional heads when decapitated. Very fast regeneration. Deadly venom. Will not die unless all heads are severed from the main body though not having the main body to connect to would work as well._



  * Nemean lion (Percy Jackson) – _Another mythical beast, this feline almost glows gold, which would affect its size if it wasn't the size of a small house. Its hide is completely invincible to everything. Its divine nature ensures that even the most exotic piercing effects will not scratch this creatures pelt. Unfortunately, its invincible hide does not extend to its innards which are vulnerable to blunt force, suffocation and any other ways that can get around its hide. Of course, its size and nature grant it supernatural speed, strength, durability (obviously) and intelligence above that of your regular house-sized feline._



  * Jar of blacklight (Prototype game) – _One jar of blacklight essence connected to the hivemind. Contains all the necessary parts to start a true hivemind and some special features such as shapeshifting, consummation, etc. Only lacking in biomass and consummation of animals to evolve claws, weapons, senses and anything else you can provide it. As a strain of blacklight, this sample instinctively contains the ability to harden and manipulate its shape and form at will. Capable of condensing tonnes of mass into a small form (though the weight is still there)._



  * Nundu (Harry Potter) – _A extremely dangerous beast from Harry Potter it can be distinguished by its spiked mane containing its deadly breath. This feline, (again house-sized) wields a unique toxic breath carrying enough diseases to wipe out a village. Despite its size, this predator is noted for its ability to move silently. Possesses impressive speed, strength, durability and intelligence._



**Epic = 100000 points = 15,000% bonus to points earned per day**

  * Godzilla (MonsterVerse) – _A powerful and renowned creature, this iteration of Godzilla is 110 metres tall and very powerful. Godzilla has extreme strength and defensive capabilities. His atomic breath attack is a powerful weapon capable of destroying defences with ease._



  * Smaug (Hobbit) – _The last great dragon in Middle Earth. Approximate size of a large commercial plane. Size may have been shrunk slightly, to make up for this he does not possess a missing scale weak spot. Extremely resistant to heat. Intelligent._



  * Newborn Clover (Cloverfield) – 180m tall. Has interdimensional origins. Is a newborn. Shown no capabilities outside of physical attributes.



  * Super Hulk (Marvel) - _Extreme strength, extreme toughness, good speed, and powerful regen to top it off. Limited intelligence and due to lack of emotions requires oversight from hivemind to function properly. An enhanced version of the MCU Hulk._



  * Doomsday (DC) – _Immortal. Can be killed but will resurrect after a short time with some immunity towards damage type that caused his death. Currently has great resistance towards physical damage due to prior battles with Superman. Great strength, extreme toughness, decent speed and great regen. Also possesses strong bone spikes that can impale targets and be left there, will regrow very quickly._



  * Shruikan (Inheritance Cycle) – _The dragon of Galbatorix Shruikan’s size and growth has been enhanced through magic. Approximately the size of a large commercial plane. Limited intelligence due to previous insanity. Can occasionally perform acts of magic though not upon command._



  * Ancient Basilisk (Harry Potter) – _A 1000-year-old basilisk. Its gaze will kill instantly and the reflection will turn others to stone. In addition to this it has extremely deadly venom and thick scales, not to mention its great size and speed. Even blinded the basilisk can seek its prey through sight and scent. Has a second eyelid that nullifies its gaze so it can see safely. Very strong, fast and deadly. Near human intelligence. Cannot reproduce._



  * Gateway creature – _A versatile creature with the appearance of something similar to an elephant though it is less deadly. This creature when immobile can open and maintain a single two way portal of adjustable size to any location on its current planet and in the dimension._



  * Interdimensional Gateway creature – _A versatile creature with the appearance of something similar to an elephant though it is less deadly. This creature when immobile can open and maintain a single two way portal of adjustable size to any dimension at the mirror place of its current location within that dimension._



**Legendary = 1 Million points = 150,000% bonus to points earned per day**

  * Acnologia (Fairy Tail) – _The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia is the most powerful of the dragons in the world of Fairy Tail. After devouring other dragons and bathing in their blood, Acnologia can consume any elemental attack in order to replenish himself. Though his element is unknown his power is undeniable as he can destroy Tenrou Island with little effort. In addition to this he possesses strength, speed and toughness that exceeds even other dragons such as Igneel as is shown when he can take the force of Igneel’s massive attack with little damage. Acnologia has been restricted from entering human form. Can also reap the souls of dragons leaving them in a half-dead state. Possesses human-level intelligence._



  * Kurama/Kyuubi (Naruto) – _The most powerful of the tailed beasts he now possesses both halves of his chakra. Even when he had only half his chakra, he was capable of defeating five other tailed beasts at the same time. Does not require food or sleep. Can be dispersed with enough power and will reform after a couple of months. Can fire tailed beast bombs as a beam or rapid-fire spheres. Is also capable of supercharging it. Replenishes his massive amount of chakra extremely quickly and can accumulate natural energy to boost this, as a side effect he can sense chakra (which no one has in the worm) and negative emotions. Human-level intelligence._



  * Ghidorah (MonsterVerse) – _Gravity breath beams, flight, tough, bigger than Godzilla, move at Mach 3. Can unleash chain lightning from wingtips. Advanced regeneration, regen head in minutes with no negative side effects. Neurons are spread throughout the body therefore the body must be destroyed or extremely damaged. Does not require oxygen. Was defeated by Godzilla incinerating Ghidorah’s wings, left and right heads, body and then the final head. Ghidorah can absorb energy from stores to increase his regeneration, lightning and physical attributes. Below average human-level intelligence._



  * Adamantoise (Final Fantasy) – _The Adamantoise is a **massive** boss from Final Fantasy with an insane amount of health. Naturally, the tortoise possesses extreme defence and minor regeneration. Its speed has been increased considerably, however, it will not be travelling far at an efficient speed. Limited intelligence. Cannot reproduce._



  * Darkseid (DC) – Darkseid is one of the Justice Leagues’ greatest foes. Here his immense power has been lowered to a level resembling Superman. Possesses extreme flight, strength, speed, durability and the omega beams. The omega beams can be directed with both power, range and extreme precision. Human-level intelligence.



  * Atlas Flame (Fairy Tail) – _A unique dragon made up of hell flame. Atlas Flame’s body and flame burn far hotter than regular flame. Like all dragons, Atlas Flame possesses extreme combat capability, physically and magically._



**Celestial = Individual costs and individual bonuses**

  * Ddraig (Highschool dxd) – _Unsealed from his prison the dragon of domination is a powerful force to reckon with in his battle with Albion collateral damage alone was enough to severely injure gods. Can boost self, others and more exotic uses. **Cost = 125 Million points, Bonus = 18,750,000%**_



  * Albion (Highschool dxd) – _Unsealed from his prison the dragon of supremacy is a powerful force to reckon with in his battle with Ddraig collateral damage alone was enough to severely injure gods. Can halve others and more exotic uses in order to empower self. **Cost = 125 Million points, Bonus = 18,750,000%**_



  * Typhon (Percy Jackson) – _The Storm Giant. The final and most powerful of Gaia. The combined might of the Olympians alone is not enough to stop the behemoth. In order to be stopped the divine beings were forced to set traps and imprison him due to their inability to kill him. **Cost = 400 Million points, Bonus = 60,000,000%**_



  * Ancalagon the Black (Silmarillion) – _The greatest of all winged dragons bred by Morgoth little is known about him. Described as “As tall as a mountain” Ancalagon the Black is an extremely powerful foe and possesses flames that surpass any other Middle Earth great dragons._ ** _Cost = 250 Million points, Bonus = 37,500,000%_**



  * Cthulhu (Cthulhu mythos) – _The high priest. His awakening literally results in the end of the world. He is unknowable, incomprehensible, and can drive others to madness with his form alone. **Cost = ERROR, Bonus = ERROR**_



  * Alduin (Skyrim) – _Immortal and matching Smaug in size. Far outstrips Smaug in strength, speed, intelligence and power. Though wiped of personality this dovah possesses a penchant for destruction supposed ability to devour the world. Immortal (literally cannot be defeated without the use of Dragon Rend shout). Can devour souls to grow in strength. Extreme combat potential. Very intelligent. **Cost 50 Million points, Bonus = 7,500,000%**_



  * Godzilla (The Planet Eater) – _300m tall. Insane power, strength, durability + shield. Atomic breath attack destroys every electronic in 300km shutdown which actually originates from his insane shield with a range of 29km. Can do a massive attack just by roaring in a direction. “Oscillatory wave”. Prior to growth, Godzilla used red beams to destroy an asteroid headed for earth nearly the mass of the earth’s moon. Attack travelled 300 km to hit the target. Took 5 years for Godzilla to build enough energy for the attack. Because this is prior to his growth it suggests that Godzilla can likely release a far more devastating attack and with less charge time. Giant Godzilla can move his tail so fast at Mach 3 and more that he launches a massive beam of plasma which can travel at least 600m. **Cost – 150 Million points, Bonus = 22,500,000%**_



  * Adult Clover (Cloverfield) – _Estimated to be around 5000m tall. Stands on hind legs. Possesses no other powers, though it is possible that in its adult stage it can utilise dimensional powers, specifically the ability to move through dimensions of alternate Earths. Not much is known, however, going by the capabilities of the baby Clover its height scaled up and aged indicates that this monster is capable of unparalleled **physical** destruction. **Cost – 100 Million points, Bonus = 15,000,000%**_



**Extra = Individual costs and no point bonuses**

  * Cazador swarm (Fallout) – _Large black head-sized wasp-like creatures. They are known for their deadly venom and quick attacks. Summons 4 Cazadors. Can fly quickly and is very agile. Very deadly venom and reproduces very quickly. No intelligence. **Cost 150 points.**_



  * High Dragon (Dragon Age Inquisition) – _Summons a single high dragon with a random elemental attack. Can fly at speed and is good at combat. Can give generate dragonlings by itself. Decent intelligence. **Cost 3000 points.**_



  * Skeleton dovah (Skyrim) – _The skeleton dragon possesses all the shouts of a regular dovah. The skeleton dragon can be injured without a great deal of effort; however, it will remain alive and ‘regenerate’ its bones if the head remains intact or the rest of the body has not suffered too much damage. Can talk. Very limited intelligence. **Cost 2000 points.**_



  * Shoggoth (Cthulhu mythos) - _An amorphous, shapeshifting being engineered to be perfect tools. A Shoggoth is a versatile and powerful combatant. Near human-level intelligence. A Shoggoth is capable of both dealing and receiving damage. In addition to this Shoggoths are capable of construction and excavation work. These Shoggoths are unable to reproduce. **Cost 15,000 points.**_



  * 19 Xenomorph eggs + one royal face-hugger egg _\- Queen can produce more eggs and produce praetorians as well. **Cost 2500 points.**_



  * Phoenix (Harry Potter) – _A very versatile creature capable of teleporting, taking other with it and healing mortal wounds with its tears. Furthermore, it can lift great burdens and even fight to the extent that it can blind an ancient basilisk. On top of this phoenixes are immortal and will be reborn as a baby chick regardless of the severity of death. Immortal. Can heal and teleport others. Human-level intelligence. Cannot reproduce. **Cost 10,000 points.**_



  * Soothing Slime – _A slow-moving slime that can cover wounds of others and vastly accelerate their healing. Possesses extremely limited intelligence and zero combat abilities. Possesses very little defences. Can heal severe wounds quickly and can work in conjunction with other Soothing Slimes. Can reproduce by itself quite quickly. Grows at moderate speed. **Cost 1000 points.**_



  * Excavator – _A van-sized creature, capable of quick excavation of environment and debris/buildings. No combat capabilities. **Cost 200 points**_



  * Constructor – _A van-sized creature, capable of quick construction of buildings and facilities. Not able to build machines or complex things without outside direction. No combat capabilities. **Cost 200 points**_




End file.
